Amy's Bogus Love Journey or Rants of an Author
by Candlelight Fantasia
Summary: The title says it all... Oh and it includes a cool made up poem! So read it! And remember never get high on love!


**I never thought I would write this, Princess Elise 01 added one of my stories to her favorites and I feel worthlessly motivated. Oh well I'm only doing this for her I guess, I have no idea what I'm going to write. **

Earlier around that day Amy Rose was walking around in the street doing the same old boring thing she does "shopping" that is. I always wonder where the hell does she get the money man, I mean do Sonic characters get even paid? It's not like they have a job?Sonic saves the world, does he get paid? Knuckles stands and guards a rock, does he get paid? Shadow goes emo and does nothing, does he get paid? Tails just invents stuff, where does he even buy the parts and how the hell can an 8 year old be like some genius and how can Eggman have an IQ of 300 I don't fucking know!

I guess Rouge can make money, she steals or she flashes her tits well I have no idea but let's remember people this is just some fiction and fiction isn't real. For example I can say my head got ran over by an 18 wheeler but it doesn't mean that I'm dead, I'm just typing this crap if it wasn't fiction I would've been dead by now.

Now today I'm going to write whatever my hands force me to write and I'm pissed since I got only 1 review for each story I posted all saying "lol" "Cool" "yeah" and stuff I mean what the hell is up with these members man?! Just write a review say you liked it, say you fuckin hate it, it doesn't matter just don't be monosyllabic.

Ok right now I sense that I want to write about something because I've been just emptying crap on word like depressed guy who is about to write a suicide note. this story is about Amy, yes I like to write a story about Amy rose. I wanted to write a story about her but I never knew what to write about. Seen lots of Sonamy and is sick of it. I could write a cheap story with this theme and get 10 reviews for a chapter:

Sonic was sitting in a park doing nothing and it was midnight, what the fuck are you doing here Sonic? Suddenly it began to rain and by other impulsive luck Amy was taking a stroll in the same park Sonic was in doing "nothing" and then she sees him.

"Oh Hi Sonic! I think you're really hot! Be my BF!"

"Of course I'll be your BF Amy" Sonic says

They both start making out happily ever after under the moonlight!!

END!!

And now for the reviews of such story:

**eMrlDMsTer: **great story, just make it a **bit** longer.

**AmyLovesSonic: **OMG! So cute!

**chibigirl: ** U rock!

**I luv Plastermilk: **you're **grammer **sux

And well you get the point how fucked up yet loved would such story would be.

Where the shit was I anyways, yes, I wanted to tell you a story about Amy, this story is completely just coming out of my hands I'm just doing the typing:

years had passed and Amy still couldn't catch up to Sonic, oh the running, the sweat, the longing it was tough for little rose to even say "I LOVE YOU SONIC!!" because sound can only travel at 333 meters per second, which well Sonic could travel faster than that number. She knew she was good looking, many internet anime freaks and Sonic fanboys are just yearning to just see her in their gross or beautiful fantasies.

She would look at herself in the mirror; no one possessed her glistening elusive eyes. No one had that pink tone of color and no one was as nice and caring like her. Even she knew that but why the fuck didn't Sonic know that? I don't mean to sound weird or fucked up or anything but I would very glad if I had a GF like Amy and I know these internet freaks or Sonic obsessed 14 year old fanboys would also feel the same way.

What was so wrong with her that Mr. Sonic couldn't even see with his big eyes? So from that day on Amy demanded to buy a tank top saying "I hate you Sonic" and then things go really cliché when she decides to turn herself into some goth chick and go wild. She had changed, yes she did, and she was vitriolic, acerbic, venomous, noxious and totally slapdash.

She had grown since the, her boobs were bigger and she was still gothic but still sexy, nipples pierced, tongue or tongues pierced! She hadn't lost her virginity yet and she was 18. Yeah and I wonder if Sonic had lost his virginity when he was 18?

She had some mood swings, she would get all randy and horny but something still remained inside of her, is she was to lose her virginity she was going to lose it on Sonic. It just would've been totally unfair if she hadn't like all these years of chasing man, from 1993 man! From fucking 1993, since the debut of Sonic CD she was chasing this Sonic the Hedgehog and it would have been very bad if she didn't lose her virginity on Sonic.

So one day at school she really had to go take a leak, after the leak she washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror just like she did years ago just like the way she looked years ago when she decided to get all weird. But she didn't decide to take any action she just tugged her bra and dabbed some lipstick. Later that night at home she could feel a fire inside her, like she just wanted to yell her lungs out but instead she picked her diary and headed to the park, yes it was midnight. She found a bench to sit on and she wrote these words:

_been chasin' you since 1993_

_You really got the fuck out of me_

_been chasin' you since 1993_

_you never said that you loved me_

_been chasin' you since 1994_

_Now you got me runnin to the medical store_

_been chasin' you since 1994_

_I feel like getting hit by a 2x4_

_been chasin' you since 1995_

_I could bang my head on a big bee hive_

_been chasin' you since 1995_

_going to the water with a straight head dive_

_been chasin' you since 1996_

_now I'm beginning to get really sick_

_been chasin you since 1996_

_hitting myself with a stick_

_been chasin you since 1997_

_I saw you last night at seven eleven_

_been chasin you since 1997_

_wish I can kiss your face in heaven_

_been chasin you since 1998_

_I would take my heart out and give it to you on a plate_

_been chasin you since 1998_

_I just can't take anymore it's getting late_

_been chasin' you since 1999_

_I'm seriously losing my mind_

_been chasin' you since 1999_

_I'm sure I'm gone blind_

_been chasin you since 2000_

_fuck, I can't think of anything that rhymes_

_been chasin' you since 2000_

_fuck this 2000 let's skip this for the sake of 1000_

Amy was in a deep rhyming mood, trying to rhyme whatever she could think of she felt like she was high on something like meth or something. The pen was just moving for itself writing every shit it could. When suddenly she could feel some drops of water falling from the dark sky. yah it was raining, and out of complete cliché Sonic was walking in the park and Amy had dropped her diary because she felt really high, like she was high on love, complete longing, yearning or whatever you call it yeah Amy was high on love and you could see her saliva just sliding from the sides of her mouth. She was screaming saying "No, no, noo, no!"

Sonic had just turned and saw Amy without realizing all the saliva and stuff.

"OMG! Amy can I be your BF?"

"no, no, no, no, nooooo…."Amy said

and then Sonic felt totally pissed ever after! and from that day since he started chasing Amy but Amy was unaware, she was still high on love….

Reviews:

**eMrlDMsTer: **(nothing)

**AmyLovesSonic: **(nothing)

**chibigirl: -- **(nothing)

**I luv Plastermilk: **dumb.


End file.
